


Pride Surprise

by leakyfanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leakyfanfic/pseuds/leakyfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crackfic of Draco and Harry finding out Dumbledore is gay, and meeting his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride Surprise

Harry and Draco had been talking about going to Orlando Pride for years now, but never made it for one reason or another. This year, Draco swore that was going to be different. Draco planned the whole trip, including time at all the theme parks. Draco couldn't prepare for everything though.

\------------------------------------------------

Draco and Harry were thoroughly enjoying Orlando, while there wasn't much of an actual wizard population here, there was so much magic. They were excited to see the Pride festivities at Lake Eola today! There were to be vendors and food and music and a parade! Adorable muggle things, which they both enjoyed watching and participating in.

"So Harry, where do you want to head first?" Draco asked, reaching for his partners hand.

"Well, the parade isn't until 4, so let's find some food and wander around. There should be a band playing in a bit on the other side of the lake."

"That sounds lovely. I am starving" Draco replies.

"You are always starving" Harry says with a laugh.

They walk around the lake, hand in hand, like many other couples. 

"This is so amazing to see, so many people, just like us, out in the open. I wish we could be like this at home" Draco says.

"We can, all our friends and family know"

"That isn't what I mean" Draco interrupted. "I want to be able to go everywhere and have this be okay."

"I know. I really do, but let's just enjoy it. Hey look rainbow leis!" Harry says dragging Draco my the hand towards the booth.

As they get closer Harry stops dead.

"What…why did you…woah" Draco says.

"Woah exactly. That looks like…it can't be…" Harry says.

"Harry! Draco" an all too familiar voice yells out from the booth.

"Professor?" they both ask with a tone of shock.

Out from behind the booth, in rainbow tie dye with rainbow leis comes Professor Dumbledore.

"It is so good to see you boys here! Are you enjoying yourselves?" he asks.

"Yes, we are. What are you doing here professor?" Harry asks.

"The same as you, except working for my cause. I'm here with a gay marriage rights group. They let a few of us magical folk on so we can reach out to our community too!"

"Are you here alone?" Draco asks. Harry shoots him a look of disapproval.

"Of course not, I am here so I can maybe someday marry my own partner, just as I hope you two can come day get married" Dumbledore replies.

"Your partner? Professor, you never told me! Who, how long?" Harry presses.

"Harry, I was under such scrutiny from the ministry when you were at Hogwarts, I couldn't tell you. They would have had my job! I've been with my partner for many years. For a long time I saw no one, because, well Grindlewald left me so hurt, I just couldn't, then…I realized I had feelings for another one of the professors. When I retired I was free to pursue him" he explains.

"Sweetie!" they hear a voice shout from behind them, an all too familiar, but cheerful voice. "They were out of iced lattes, but I got you an iced tea, I know it is so American, I'm sorry!"

"Severus, say hello to Harry and Draco" he says.

The boys (well men really) turn to face their former professor, who is also dressed in tie dye.

"Hello Professor." they say.

"Uh…hello Draco, Harry" he replies looking away.

Dumbledore hugs Snape, in a hug most awkward to Draco and Harry.

"Thank you for the tea my dear" he says "We should get back to work though! Severus here keeps pestering me to get engaged, and I tell him there is no point if we can't actually get married! We should do dinner" he says grabbing Snape by the hand and heading back to the booth.

"Well..." Harry says looking at Draco.

"I had NO idea. That...so awkward." Draco says with a laugh.


End file.
